Somebody within Nobody
by Sadis-Flare
Summary: The Nobodies. No hearts - no emotions, right? WRONG. One-shot. Features all of the Nobodies - YAY. RoxasxNamine. Slight Larxel. Also bits could be taken as a slight AkuRoku, despite the fact that I wrote them as just friends. Major spoilers for CoM KH2!


Hi. :3 Um, yeah, I wrote this to kind of portray the concept that despite that nobodies are the ones without hearts, their characters display some of the richer emotion seen. It's about the nobodies in general, but Namine takes up the biggest portion of the fic. Everything is MOSTLY in-character, but for a few instances, I twisted things to make it seem a little more comedic. HUGE CoM + KH2 SPOILERS!

* * *

**I – Reflection.**

The pencil tapping against the edge of the paper, whilst she was sketching him, was to mirror her heart. If it was even there.

**II – Rage.**

Was what filled Roxas' body, when his silver-haired opponent questioned why he was one with the Keyblade. "SHUT UP!" He growled in defence, because he didn't know either.

**III – Defiance.**

"Oh, we do too have hearts!" Demyx helplessly protested to a doubtful, and uncaring Sora, wishing that someone could have listened.

**IV – Lust.**

Larxene cooed, and hushed Axel down with a commanding ease, placing a finger between his soft lips – "Keep it under your hood, until the time is right", she spoke, the whispered instruction rolling off her tongue so easily, and left Axel to wonder.

**V – Loneliness.**

As Namine was confined to prison-like room of 4 daunting white walls, forced to dissect the boy's life through art, a thought crept through the timid girl's mind. "Maybe.. I could be the somebody, for a change?" She pondered, and erased Kairi from her picture.

**VI – Desire.**

"Where… is my heart?" Saix croaked weakly. So close to becoming complete, and yet his stoic shell had crumbled like everyone else's.

**VII – Toxicity.**

"Oh, I'm not going to BREAK the toy" Larxene countered, "Just play with it until it WISHES it was broken!" She spat, poison running through her body instead of blood, as she portalled away, to find Sora and to open the toy-box.

**VIII – Curiosity.**

"Hey, Namine.. what are you drawing?" Roxas asked playfully. Namine's pulse drove her whole being at this point, looking back of the sketch filled with intricate details of his delicate face, and soothing blonde hair. "Nobody…" she sighed, her eyes gazing down at the floor.

**IX – Truth.**

"No-one would miss me." Roxas stated coldly, piercing the air, as he left the Organization behind. "That's not true!" Axel replied in desperation. "…**I** would." He revealed the truth, but he was too late. The Goodbye That Never Was.

**X – Duality.**

"Different name, same fate!" Saix sneered, his coat of paint around his true being starting to vanish, as the moon took control, and ceased the calm before the storm.

**XI – Bewilderment.**

"Namine… what's happening to me?" Roxas cried, as he slipped from the clock tower heights, suspended in the air, but yet still falling. "…Namine?" questioned back a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. "My name is Kairi", she replied, thickening the plot.

**XII – Disappointment.**

Kingdom Hearts had been destroyed. To be so close, and now so far in a matter of seconds was too much for Xemnas, the mammoth shock and disappointment crashing down on where his "heart" should be.

**XIII – Adrenaline.**

The stakes were higher than ever before for Luxord, propelling his mood to ecstasy. "The first one to run out of time is the loser", he instructed Sora. Win or lose. It was luck of the draw.

**XIV – Superiority.**

"May I remind you, Vexen, that Xemnas placed ME as the Lord of Castle Oblivion?" Marluxia smirked, and made sure his power was known.

**XV – Patronization.**

Xigbar gave off a light-hearted chuckle. "You be a good boy now!", he teased, and warped away, not considering Sora a threat whatsoever.

**XVI – Politeness.**

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" Zexion questioned. Heart or not, there was still a place in Zexion for niceties.

**XVII – Appreciation.**

Demyx proceeded to conjure up a mystic melody from his sitar, complex and cryptic, yet so simple and carefree. "So what if it's true that my heart is gone? There's still some beauty that can be found without one…" he reassured himself, thoughts cascading down into his head.

**XVIII – Hatred.**

"I **HATE** you!" Roxas bellowed at the hologram, struggling to come to terms with what he was. "You should share some of that hate with your other, Sora's far too… NICE for his own good!" DiZ taunted, discarding Roxas' state of mind, only serving to fuel his fire inside.

**XIX – Regret.**

"Sorry, for what I did to her." Axel wheezed to Sora on his deathbed, fading away bit by bit, wishing he hadn't brought the innocent auburn-haired girl into all this.

**XX – Amusement.**

Namine couldn't help but giggle when Roxas prank called Marluxia from her room. _"Why yes, it's an emergency! All of your plants are turning on each other, the Venus Fly Traps are swallowing the daffodils, it's murder!"_ Roxas cried down the phone line, reducing Marluxia to a state of manic, rushing to his garden.

**XXI – Passion.**

Vexen scribbled down notes on his pad, with such an engrossed velocity and interest, wondering what was so special about the silver-haired boy that had been sensed, and headed straight for the laboratory.

**XXII – Outrage.**

Saix stormed down to Where Nothing Gathers, where all other 12 members were already sat. "WHO WAS IT?!" He roared, sound-waves bouncing around the walls, pointing to his newly dyed electric-blue hair. Everyone else burst out into hysteric fits of laughter, with the culprits, Xigbar and Larxene slipping each other an air hi-five.

**XXIII – Completion.**

"I wanted to see Roxas…" Axel made out, knowing that he actually NEEDED to see him. "He made me feel… like I had a heart." He stuttered, before fading to dark effervescence.

**XXIV – Restriction.**

"No, witch, no you can't go in and tell him. Nobodies like you and him do NOT have that privilege to know." DiZ stated bluntly, restricting Namine's freedom and leaving Riku to guard her.

**XXV – Fascination.**

Xaldin spluttered, and spat out the Popsicle in disdain. "Ugh… what is that? Is it salty or sweet, or what?" "…Both?" Xemnas replied unusually contently, fascinated at how the new boy liked it so much.

**XXVI – Crest-Fallen.**

"What?! How can you say that?!"

"I'm sorry…" Namine replied, after dealing Roxas a hard pill to swallow, it upset her to see him like that. Her eyes turned to the ground, because she couldn't bare to face him. "I guess some things are better left unsaid…" she continued. Her guilt causing Roxas to not be the only one who felt crest-fallen.

**XXVII – Neglected.**

Axel felt alone, he actually FELT it, after all the desperate measures he took to hack through DiZ's database, and the firewall that Riku had set up… the one he came to save, the only one he liked, was one who did not remember him at all.

**XXVIII – Confidence.**

It thrilled Luxord that the Organization were playing poker doubles one night. Sure, Lexaeus wasn't too experienced, but it would be double the thrill to crush Marluxia and Larxene in 1 game, to witness the fallen ego of the pink-haired fruitcake, and the tempestuous, thundering rages of the Nymph. Unmissable. He smirked to himself, and let the games begin.

**XXIX – Rebellion.**

DiZ's orders of "No further outbursts!" and struggles to return back away from Roxas couldn't sway her. She had to get the truth out. "You won't disappear! You'll be whole!" She cried out, in a last attempt to soothe his tattered soul, "We WILL meet again!" She stated, trying to reassure Roxas, whether it worked or not was make or break… but before he could respond, she was taken away.

**XXX – Contrast.**

"Looks like my summer vacation… is over." Roxas sighed in defeat, and proceeded into the pod. Over the simulation, the trio responsible for all this watched over. Riku split down the middle. His best friend was back, but what would he think of him? DiZ was pleased. His revenge would come quicker. But Namine? Her faith in those around her and her abilities had shattered into pieces which couldn't be put together. Yet another person, the only person she had truly cared for, to be broken by her "gift".

* * *

And that's my first fic.

I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please? Thanks.

* * *


End file.
